Akatsuki Apprentice! The Hyuga
by NarHinaFan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was Never Acknowledged. Until this one day an Uchiha comes and offers the Akatsuki's assistance to train her for 2 in a half years. Well she returns. It's later in the chapter that Pein decides to strike Konoha. What will Hina-chan do to help. Will she fight her brothers and sister? Read to find out? Rated M For Language. !PAIRINGS NOT DECIDED!


**_Hello! This is my first fic on Akatsuki. Don't go hard on me. Please keep reading. And let me know if I should continue this story. _****_THANK YOU!_****_ R&R!_**

* * *

**_Outside The Hyuga Manor _**

"No one will ever acknowledge me." A blue haired young girl said she was only 13 and she just couldn't do anything right. Naruto was too departure in the next two days and Hinata would also like to train. But who would train her? "I can acknowledge you Hyuga, ill even give you free training from each of the Akatsuki memebers." said a figure with a dark cloak and red clouds on it. Hinata's eyes widened with horror, she was being offered to be trained my none other than Itachi Uchiha. And what makes matters worse was that he is in the Akatsuki and they were S-ranked criminals.

"Think about it, Your friend Naruto leaves in two days, That pink haired girl has already required the assistance of the Hokage to train her. And I'm willingly offering 'all' Akatsuki members to train you" Itachi said. Hinata looked down, it was her dream to be stronger. But it wasn't with the Akatsuki. She thought and thought until she finally said the words.

"Yes, I'll take up your offer, but remember, 2 and a half years ill be training with you guys" Hinata smiled. Itachi looked down at the 13 year old girl and nodded. He was going to use a Genjutsu on everyone to fool them on thinking he was another person. "Now go home and rest, pack your belongings" said Itachi as he disappeared into the darkness.

**_Next Two Days_**

"Alright! Ready Naruto?!" Asked a perverted old sage. "You betcha Ero-sennin! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he fist pumped. "Lets move out" said Jiraiya.

**_The Hyuga Manor_**

Hyuga Hinata was having an Unpleasant dream and she woke up scared as she was sweating and panting hard. "I see you are up" Said none other than Hiashi Hyuga. "F-father! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I hadn't know you were there!" Hinata stuttered. "Yes well, it seems you have a visitor, her name is Itamo Mastu, she wants me to give you too her so she can train you" Hiashi said. Hinata shifted her head to the side, no recalling a Itamo but an Itachi, but her guess was this person had to be Itachi.

"This is Hinata, I have accepted your request on trainning my daughter. Although you won't get far with her, she was useless to the clan anyway, that is why she. You arrive you'll be branded with the caged bird seal and Hanabi will be appointed Hyuga heiress" Hiashi said closing the door and throwing Hinata's bag out the window for her to claim. "Rude, Well, shall we be going? The others are waiting for us somewhere near the gates" Itachi said dropping the Genjutsu. Itachi told her to latch onto him and he shunshined away in a swirl of birds. They made it at the gates and they were greeted by 10 figures.

"This is the Hyuga? She looks weak. Like she's useless" said a man with orange hair. "Pein!" Snapped a blue haired lady. Pein looked over to her and his eyes narrowed, he would have a talk with her later. "Hinata, this is Konan." Itachi said as the woman, Konan bowed her head in respect. "Kisame Hoshigaki" Kisame bowed his head and smiled, his sharp teeth shown. "Sasori" sasori bowed his head as well. "Hidan" Hidan looked at Hinata and gave a sadistic grin. "Kakazu" Kakazu nodded. "Deidara" Deidara smiled. "Tobi" Tobi jumped up and down and chanted "Tobi is a good boy" that earned glaces at him to shut up. Which he did. "Thats our leader Pein" Pein looked at Hinata and nodded his head "And the last one there is Zetsu" Zetsu looked at the Hyuga heiress and nodded his head. Hinata was creeped a bit.

"Know you know us. Can we leave, I'm getting impatient" said Sasori. Hinata looked at the red headed boy and nodded. They left Konoha and they were to begin training tomorrow.

**_At the Hideout_**

"Ok, your training begins now" Itachi explained. "Kisame Hoshigaki, and Hidan- Your Kenjustu teachers. Itachi Uchiha- Your Genjutsu teacher. Sasori, Kakazu and Konan- Your Strategist teachers. Deidara- He'll teach you how to make bombs. Zetsu- He'll help you become the ultimate spy. Me- Your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu teacher. And Tobi...He'll.. I don't know, Do something to help you, now go shower. Your room will be next to Konan. Each if us train you for 3 hours a day. Now go" Pein instructed as Hinata followed Konan to her room.

This is when her training finally begins and she'll show all those people in Konoha who's boss.

**_(I needa time skip cause I don't know how to write training things :c I'm sorry)_**

**_Time Skip- 2 and a half years later_**

"Fire release: Fire Bullet!" Yelled a blue haired 15 year old girl. "Fire Release: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" Yelled Itachi as both of the jutsu collided. "Great Hinata-chan, Itachi, you'll burn the whole forest down like last year" said Kisame Hoshigaki as he was resting on a rock bruised and beaten. "Oh, Kisame-kun, ill come heal ya" Hinata Hyuga said. She was the beauty, She wore a cloak but instead of the Akatsuki clouds on it she wore the will of fire in between her breast which was halfway on being exposed. He cloak was short though it reached mid thigh and she had some boy shorts under. She wore knee high ninja sandals. She had her hair into pigtails and the scrunchy's where tied at the tips of her hair like Tsunade but shorter and they were i front of her, But what was surprising, was that she even had a lip piercing. "Hold still or ill mess up got it" Hinata said looking at Kisame who nodded. She may look like a beauty but she was scary when needed.

"_Itai_!" Yelled Kisame as Hinata was trying to fix his s bone. "Damn it Kisame! What'd I tell ya! Are you fucking stupid!" Hinata yelled. She blushed a bit because this was her first time using the F word. She would pay Hidan a visit later, after all it was his fault she cursed. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Hinata-chan it's time to send you back to Konoha, we will see you soon, and it might not be a good thing either" said Pein. Hinata nodded and a slight year trickled down her face. She wiped it and sniffed, she looked over at the group and hugged all of them, and she received one back, and surprisingly Pein gave her one too. "B-bye" Hinata waved as she shunshined away along with Itachi who used the same Genjutsu 2 an a half years ago. She and Itachi transported to the gates of Konoha where they were stopped by the guards.

"Halt! Who are you an what is your business in Konoha?" Asked one of the Chunnin. "Hinata Hyuga, and Itamo Matsu" said Hinata as the guards stifled a gasp, they nodded and let them threw. Itachi took off his Genjutsu and looked at Hinata. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodbye...Imoto" he said then Shunshined home. A tear rolled down her face but she wiped it off with her sleeve. She walked around the village to see if anything was new until she heard villagers whispering 'Thats Hinata Hyuga! What's she wearing?' Or 'Wow look at her, Hinata Hyuga, who knew?' She ignored it until an object came flying across in front of her. She stopped and took a step back. She could sense that familiar chakra but she wasn't sure.

"Sakura, Naruto, just what the hell are you two doing?" Hinata said. They both looked at Hinata stunned. They knew that voice. "H-Hinata?" Said Sakura "that's really you?" Asked Sakura. "Oh come on. Who else would it be?" Hinata said obviously quite irritated.

"Well, wanna come to the Hokage office with us? The whole rookkie 9'll be there including Gai-sensei's team. "Sure why not" Hinata said walking off to the Hokage tower. They waked silence. When they got there Hinata slid to the back and sat down in the far corner. "Naruto! Your back! Welcome back" they all said in unison. "Thanks! Hey guys, Obaa-chan! Guess who I-" he was cut off when the figure that was behind him wasn't there anymore.

"Well? I've got missions to assign! Hurry up!" Tsunade began to get impatient. "Wha- she was- and I was- she was just right here!" Naruto complained. Hinata couldn't help but giggle catching everyone's attention. They all had there kunai out ready to attack the giggler. "Ohh, your going to attack me, I'm sorry I scared ya there" said Hinata as she stood up and folded her arms making her boobs resemble Tsunade's. the guys I the room had nosebleeds. Shino's was unnoticeable.

"There she is! I wanted to tell you guys that Hinata-chan was back from her training trip!" Yelled Naruto looking at Hinata. She was bust playing with her lip ring. The groups eyes were glued to the lip ring. She looked up. "What? Wanna play with it?" She asked as she kicked her lips. This was not like Hinata but a little Hidan rubbed off on her. "Heh, no thanks" said Sakura. She was looking at Hinata with weirdness it them. Since when did Hinata look so..._Hot_. She shrugged it off and turned to Tsunade. "So Tsunade, Do we have any missions?" Asked Sakura. "Well yes, indeed you do. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, all of you including team Gai, are to safely escort back the Fire Daimyo's son Akiri home and stay there for a week and come back to Konoha. "You can come in Akiri-sama" said Tsunade. The boy looked to be about 17 years old. "Hokage-chan, these are my escorts?" Akiri said looking over at the group of ninja until one particular girl with dark blue hair caught his eyes. He took her hand into his gently and kissed them. "You are?" He asked her kindly. Hinata gave a fake smile. "Hyuga Hinata, also known for my punch that resembles Tsunade. Something that will be meeting you if you touch me again" Hinata said giving off the same fake smile as the black haired boy let Hinata go. A shiver went down the groups spine as she said the words '_Resembles Tsunade'. _Sakura though was angered by that. She was the only one who could resemble Tsunade and she'd like to keep it that way. She charged up her chakra and threw a punch at the back of Hinata's head. But Hinata spun on her heel and caught her fist.

She looked at Sakura and frowned. "What the hells your damn problem? Punching me like that. Act like you got some damn sense" Hinata sneered as she squeezed Sakura's fist. Sakura cried out in agony, Hinata truly was got up and told Hinata to stop.

"You have a broken knuckle, nothing to serious" Tsunade checked. Ino came running other friend. "What's your problem?" She said.

"What's my problem?! Are you _fucking_ kidding me! She was about to punch me! I acted on sheer instinct! When I'm about to be attacked, ill squish you! No matter who you are! Lets just get this fucking mission over with damn it" Hinata said. She the. Blushed a bit but it was hidden by her cloak. She sat down and tapped her foot. "Ok your dismissed" Tsunade said. "Humph" Hinata said as she Shunshined to the village gates. She sat down on the booth roof and awaited the others. When they showed up, Akiri was fawning over her, Naruto gave him a glance but didn't let the others know he was uncomfortable, but unfortunately Hinata noticed.

"Ok let's go to the land of fire!" Yelled Naruto.

_'This would be one long journey'_

"Ahh, Can we rest! Please! We've been traveling for 5 hours and I'm tired!" Yelled Ino as she hung her arms. "Quit your complaining. We will stop when necessary." Said Hinata as she walked next to Akiri. "My princess, won't you be my wife?" Asked Akiri as he grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata stopped, making the others stop as well, "What'di tell ya ehh? I said not to touch me. But yet you put your hands on me...Akiri" Hinata said with a devious smirk. She began to pull her leg back and proceeded to kick Akiri. He slouched over in pain while Hinata just walked around him. Everyone looked as if she were something else, "Hinata? Why'd you do that for" asked Tenten as she looked at Neji. "I told him once and I won't repeat my words. He touched me again.. He'll be walking home with 3 broken ribs" Hinata said emotionlessly. "Come out. I know you've keen hiding there for a while" said Hinata.

4 figures came out and Hinata stay emotionless as Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki and Juugo stand.

"Sasuke!" Growled Naruto, he was about to attack when Hinata took out her katana and put it in front of him. "Hinata?! Move!" Snarled Naruto. "Calm yourself boy! Ill handle him." Hinata said calm. She took a step foward. "Hyuga. I have no business with you buy with him." Sasuke said. "He is my business Uchiha. Is the reason you don't want to fight me is because the Hyuga clan were greater and more powerful than the Uchiha clan? If I'm correct than this is going to be a petit fight, you say want to restore your clan but with whom? No one likes you but you chakra restoring whore, Karin" Hinata said looking dead in the eyes of the Uchiha. "Shut up! You know nothing!" Sasuke said as he charged at Hinata who stood there motionlessly. Sasuke took out his sword at went full force on Hinata, Sharigan Activated.

"Sasuke-kun!" Yelled Karin as Hinata stabbed him on his side. She backed up and said, "Wind Release: Spiraling Wind!" Hinata said as wind chakra started to form on her arm. Sasuke got a Chidori ready and looked up at Hinata. "Today Konohakagure loses a Hyuga". "And today Konohakagure gains an Uchiha" Hinata said as she used her flexibility to do a split and thrust her hand into his stomach, making him fly into the air. She pushed her self off the ground with her hands and kicked Sasuke in the air she was going to do it again when a giant clay bird caught him. "Heh, Konoha has a lot of losers! See ya Hina-chan!" Yelled Deidara. Hinata looked up and smirked. "I said not to call me that you dimwitted fool! Dumb ass" Hinata mumbled the last part.

"Hinata? Do you know who that is?! He had an Akatsuki cloak on!" Yelled Sakura. "I know who he is Haruno. That was Deidara. I met him 1 year ago. He has a crush on me which I disapproved of when I was 14. He's a dimwitted fool like Tobi" Hinata laughed. "Zabuza-kun! Haku-kun! I know your behind that bush! You can come out now!" Hinata giggled. Zabuza came out an the others got there kunai's out. "Hina-chan!" Yelled Haku as he ran to Hinata sand hugged her tight. It was so tight that his face was in her chest. Everyone was shocked, who knew Hinata was so bold! "I don't mind if I die in there" Mumbled Zabuza as he looked away from the others. "Aww Zabuza-kun! Come here" Hinata squealed grabbing Zabuza's head and pulling him close while kissing his head, Forehead, Nose and cheeks.

"Hyuga Hinata! What are you doing the demon of the mist?!" Yelled Hatake Kakashi as he charged up a Chidori.

"Don't ever call him that, **_AND DONT MAKE ME KILL YOU_**" she snarled.

* * *

**_Well! Tell me what you thought about this story. Is Hinata a bit to bold? Or should I make her more bolder? I think bolder is just to much though. Should Hinata tell Tsunade that she's been training under Akatsuki? Tell me in your review! R&R!_**


End file.
